thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Passengers and Polish
'''Passengers and Polish '''is the eighth episode of the fourth season. Plot Nancy the Guard's daughter was polishing Skarloey, and was also reminding him that Rheneas is coming home tomorrow. Skarloey asks Nancy to polish him again, so Nancy laughed and gave Skarloey another polish. When Duncan came, he asks Nancy if he could get a polish too. But Nancy didn't have time, because she has to help the Refreshment Lady get the ice lollies ready for the passengers on Skarloey's two o'çlock train, but promises that she will give Duncan a good polish tomorrow. Duncan is very cross and complains about Peter Sam getting a special funnel, Sir Handel getting special wheels and passengers getting refreshments while he does not even get polished. That afternoon, his driver told Duncan that one of Skarloey's coaches has come off the rails and they have to take the workmen to clear the mess. Duncan became sulky about all the extra work and thinks that it wears an engine out. His driver told him strictly to go, and so Duncan listens and brings the workmen to put the coaches back on the rails, then he has to take the rear coaches and the passengers home. Duncan sulked all the way and makes the journey very difficult, he was short of steam, so his driver has to stop him to build up steam, but he wouldn't try. His driver reminds Duncan that he can't keep the passengers wanting for too long. Duncan gets cross with his driver, thinking that his driver does not care more about him. He also complains that he is never getting polished and he is overworked and won't stand it. Finally, he started off and as he reaches the viaduct, his driver orders him to make one more effort, but Duncan became very rude and stops on a viaduct. He refuses to go on and stays put. Skarloey, then came down from the Top Station to bring Duncan and the passengers home. When they reach the station, the angry passengers burst out of the train, telling everyone what a bad railway it is. That evening, the Thin Controller scolds Duncan, telling him that "no passengers means no polish." But Duncan still stayed sulky and says to himself that "no polish means no passengers," in an obstant voice. Characters *Skarloey *Duncan *Nancy *Sir Topham Hatt *Rheneas (does not speak) *The Refreshment Lady (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Sir Handel (mentioned) *Peter Sam (mentioned) *O.J. (faceless and cameo) Locations *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Rheneas (Station) *Crovan's Gate Trivia *Stock footage from Pop Special Gallery PassengersandPolish1.png PassengersandPolish2.png PassengersandPolish3.png PassengersandPolish4.png PassengersandPolish5.png PassengersandPolish6.png PassengersandPolish7.png PopSpecial14.png|Stock footage PassengersandPolish8.png PassengersandPolish9.png PassengersandPolish10.png PassengersandPolish11.png PassengersandPolish12.png PassengersandPolish13.png PassengersandPolish14.png PassengersandPolish15.png PassengersandPolish16.png PassengersandPolish17.png PassengersandPolish18.png PassengersandPolish19.png PassengersandPolish20.png PassengersandPolish21.png PassengersandPolish22.png PassengersandPolish23.png PassengersandPolish24.png PassengersandPolish25.png PassengersandPolish26.png PassengersandPolish27.png PopSpecial18.png|Stock footage PopSpecial19.png|Stock footage PassengersandPolish28.png PopSpecial24.png|Stock footage PassengersandPolish29.png PassengersandPolish30.png PopSpecial7.png|Stock footage PassengersandPolish31.png PopSpecial8.png|Stock footage PopSpecial9.png|Stock footage PopSpecial10.png|Stock footage PassengersandPolish32.png PassengersandPolish33.png PassengersandPolish34.png PassengersandPolish35.png PassengersandPolish36.png PassengersandPolish37.png PassengersandPolish38.png PassengersandPolish39.png PassengersandPolish40.png PassengersandPolish41.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Season 4 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:20000 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2003 Vhs Category:Strand Home Video Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2008 Vhs Category:2001 Vhs Category:2013 DVD Category:2010 Book Category:1995 Vhs Along With Gallant Old Engine Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2007 Vhs Category:2008 Vhjs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2010 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2011 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 DVD Category:2014 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2004 DVD Category:2004 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2005 Vhs Category:2000 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vjs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best of Thomas Category:Thomas's Branchline Category:2013 Category:2022 Book